We Will Get By No Matter what OTHER people think
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: A strange doglike alien comes to the BUMs, saying that an alien god has come to Earth. But, the god has been caught by Muldoon. IF YOU HATE THE BUMS, DO NOT READ THIS. I love the BUMs. This is a PRO BUM fanfic. 4TH CHAPTER, AND DONE!
1. Default Chapter

We Will Get By  
  
By: Charon, the SaberCat  
  
Disclaimer: FINALLY! SOMETHING PRO-BUM ON FF.NET! Look, if you hate the BUM's so much, then DON'T WRITE ABOUT THEM! Don't read this, either, I LOVE THE BUMS! (Chanting) BKM! BKM! BKM! BKM! BKM! BKM! BKM! YAH! I don't own the Butt Ugly Martians, but I do own Einstien the Quill Dog. 'We Will Get By' is by the Grateful Dead. Monty Python's Flying Circus and stuff like that belongs to...... Um...I don't know, it belongs to someone. Flames will be canned and used to cook Quantum Burgers for Do-Wah-Diddy. THANK YOU ALL! GOODNIGHT!  
  
Einstien tramped along the desert sands. Einstien was a Yaxier from the planet of the same name. He resembled a doberman pincher with a metallic silver plate covering the top of his head, leaving two holes for his large brown eyes. His legs had silver bands two inches above where his paws began. His most impressive feature, however, was his large mane of quills, starting at his neck and ending halfway down his back (Houdour with quills, everybody!).  
  
"Which one is this, the Mojave?" he thought aloud. "Geography was never my thing. How long until I reach the coast?" His complaints reached no one's ears. He growled. "Stupid planet." He stopped for a moment and paused to sniff the air.  
  
"That doesn't smell good," he remarked as he looked downward. Adrenaline. Never good. But where's it coming from?!" He feverishly dug at the ground until he found a hatch to what seemed like a primitive missile silo.  
  
"What's huh?" His sharp hearing caught faint noises from under the lid.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't open it?"  
  
"Well, I've tried everything in Dog's weapon rack, everything on my phaser Gauntlet-"  
  
"And my head, don't forget my head!"  
  
"And Do-Wah's head, we can't forget that."  
  
"Hello?" Einstien called out to the voices.  
  
"'Ello, oo eeze eet?"  
  
Einstien rolled his eyes at the stupid Monty Python line. "Do you need help?!"  
  
"Um, yeah, that would be nice right about now!"  
  
"There was a sandstorm earlier!"  
  
"It buried us!"  
  
"So?  
  
"JUST GET US OUT!" many voices called in unison. One answered, "Be quiet, you'll wake up Muldoon!"  
  
Einstien shook his head at the sheer stupidity. "Whatever." He clasped the door's handle in his jaws and ripped it off. The door popped open, and out came three Martians, three humans, and a little robotic thingy.  
  
"Thanks," said the female human. "I was getting claustrophobic."  
  
"No problem," answered Einstien. The female looked at him strangley.  
  
"Man, that thing is weird lookin'," said a male human with brown skin.  
  
Einstien, upon hearing that remark, went suddenly hostile. "Hehhehhehhehheh, me? You're the weird looking one kid."  
  
"Hey, no way, I'm the normal one here!"  
  
"I'm the normal one. I look like everybody else!"  
  
"You don't look like us!"  
  
Einstien paused. He was right.  
  
"HA HA! I won!"  
  
"Alright, calm down!" yelled a Martian in a yellow commander's suit. "Hello there."  
  
He waved at Einstien. Einstien didn't know whether to accept that as a greeting or an act of war.  
  
"Hello." He sat down on his haunches and watched the yellow-garbed Martian.  
  
"I am Commander B-Bop-A-Luna of the Martian Empire. This is our technical officer, 2-T-Fru-T." He pointed to a Martian in a blue uniform.  
  
"Mm-Hmm."  
  
"And that's Do-Wah-Diddy, over there." He pointed to a Martian in a red uniform.  
  
Einstien smirked. "He's fat."  
  
Do-Wah looked insulted. "I'm not fat! I'm cuddly."  
  
"Cuddly, fat, whatever." Einstien looked at the humans. He noticed a peach- skinned human male.  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"Oh!" B-Bop pointed first to the peach male, then the brown male, then the white female. "That's Mike, Cedric, and Angela."  
  
"I am Einstien, son of Nithalak of planet Yaxier. I have come on a quest to find Atreyu, the Spirit Eagle."  
  
"Spirit Eagle?" Mike echoed. "What's a 'Spirit Eagle'?"  
  
Einstien shook his head. "Might you have a place with a computer I can borrow? To show you Atreyu?"  
  
"Sure, our hideout's basically nothing but computers," answered 2-T. "Come on."  
  
After a quick flight to Zapz, Einstien started clawing at the keyboard of the nearest computer consol. "Not the type I'm used to, but it will do." After a series of near key-removal on the keyboard, a strange symbal appeared. It looked like it could be Einstien's silloutte.  
  
"Pay ecka un dar."  
  
"Sorry, I don't have a translator on me," explained Einstien. "I'll try to explain it to you as we go along."  
  
The computer repeated, "Pay ecka un dar."  
  
Mike asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
Einstien replied, "It means, 'Sign in your name'."  
  
"Pay ecka un dar."  
  
Einstien growled as he clawed at the keyboard again.  
  
"Pabau endora."  
  
"Registration number."  
  
Einstien clawed at the keyboard's number pad.  
  
"Eb cha."  
  
"That's 'thank you'."  
  
Suddenly, a large picture of a bald eagle appeared on the screen. Several windows opened, apparently information blocks. A size comparison appeared, showing a picture of Einstien. Einstien came up to Atreyu's knee.  
  
"Alright," began Einstien. "My planet has been under siege by a Martian fleet for-"  
  
"Hey, hey, waitaminute. Martian?" marveled Mike.  
  
"Mmhmm," answered Einstien. "For a while now. Our soil is especially fertile from milleniums of no agriculture, or any other form of disturbance besides grazing animals. Now, Atreyu is sort of a god where I come from. Said to protect whichever planet claims it for eternity. I'm here to find it. Now, resources say it landed somwhere on Earth."  
  
A beeping sound echoed through the room.  
  
"Oh great, Muldoon's on." Angela went over to the computer.  
  
"Who's Muldoon?" asked Einstien.  
  
The tv screen warmed up, showing Stoat Muldoon standing somewhere in the desert.  
  
"Greetings, fellow alien hunters! I am Stoat Muldoon, reporting to you live from the site of an actual alien capture! Although the alien's appearance is to be kept classified, mostly, I can tell you it looks like a giant bald eagle!"  
  
To be continued....... 


	2. They find Atreyu, but Muldoon finds them

Butt Ugly Martians  
  
Disclaimer: Not all pro-BUM fanfics are doomed to stay first chapter. Shout out to Becky! The BUM lover who urged me on to finish the story! (Sorry about not using Lilly, but I'll write a second story for her) Also, shout out to MiriahoftheWind, for her fic, "The Sun in San Francisco; The Things I'd Do For You". Nice girl. SECOND CHAPTER! COMING UP!  
  
"ATREYU!"  
  
Einstien jumped onto the computer console, growling and baring his teeth.  
  
"Further action is to be taken with the alien by fellow alien hunter, Dr. Hacksaw."  
  
"Okay, now I'm worried." 2-T walked up to the console. "If I know Hacksaw, Atreyu's his latest dissectie."  
  
"NO!" Einstien pressed his face against the TV. "We need to help Atreyu!"  
  
"That'll take a little thought," said B-Bop. "Emphasis on 'a little'. Let's go-"  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
"That'd be my com-link," explained Einstien. "It's under my quills. Angel, or whatever your name is, could you get that?"  
  
Einstien raised a patch of quills. A small, egg-shaped, metal device was intertwined with his many quills. Angela carefully pulled the com-link out of the mess of spines, but still manage to slice herself.  
  
"OW!" she quickly stuck her finger in her mouth, dropping the com-link. It blossomed open like a flower, and a holographic image popped up. It was a strange creature, half-human, half-golden fox. It's head was completely fox, while the body was human. Its thick hands resembled paws, while its tiny paw feet seemed uncannily stable for their size. Her tail was half the length of her body, and twice as thick. Her eyes were, if that's possible, a deeper blue even that Angela's eyes. Over her chest, she had a large chest plate that went down to her stomach in a point. In the middle was a large ruby, the border was covered with diamonds, and the inside portion was specked with emeralds. (Renamon with a chestplate).  
  
"Our Prime Minister." Einstien bowed.  
  
"Cadet Einstien," the Prime Minister began, "I'm surprised you didn't send me a progress report sooner. It's not like you." She looked towards the Martians, and then the kids. "You picked up refugees?"  
  
"What?! Nonononononono!" Einstien seemed nervous. "These are not refugees, these are just a few civilians who are helping me find Atreyu."  
  
The Prime Minister narrowed her eyes. "You are not to disclose our location to non-refugees. They may try to come and collect their victims. Especially Martians."  
  
"Um," B-Bop interrupted, "If I may, Miss....."  
  
"Rena."  
  
"Miss Rena, yes. You see, we're not technically part of the Martian fleet." Despite several looks of confusion from everyone in the room, B-Bop continued. "We're supposed to be invading Earth, but we're not. In fact, we're supposed to be tearing this place apart limb from limb! But we're protecting it. You see, we're kinda refugees ourselves."  
  
"Oh, yeahyeahyeah," Do-Wah chipped in. "If our Emporer catches us-"  
  
"We're dead as a Martian Rythm tiger." 2-T got some strange looks from everyone who was not Martian. "Old Martian animal, been extinct for centuries."  
  
"Martian refugees. Strange, but acceptable." Rena smiled. "Fine. Do as you wish, Einstien. May the Luck Dragon spread his wings over you."  
  
"You as well, your grace." Einstien again bowed as Rena's image disappeared. "Our Prime Minister."  
  
Einstien turned towards B-Bop. "You have got a way with words. It's hard to get our Prime Minister to believe anything!"  
  
"B-Bop-A-Luna, idea factory."  
  
"Guys," interrupted Mike. "I think we'd better leave before Atreyu turns into a Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
After a short flight, the eight heroes arrived at the silo. Voices could be heard through the door.  
  
"So, the dissection is to take place tomorrow, Dr. Hacksaw?"  
  
"Yes, Muldoon. I've told you that about a hundred times."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to move it to tomorrow?"  
  
"You are a wuss, Muldoon."  
  
Einstien waited until the voices disappeared, then ripped the door open again.  
  
Cedric peered down the hatch. "I wonder how much it cost to fix the door."  
  
"Don't care," yelled Einstien. He jumped down the hatch. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO-" THUNK! "OW!"  
  
One by one, the Martians and the kids jumped down. Soon, they started down the hall holding hundreds of caught, drugged, and even chryhoginically frozen.  
  
Angela stopped as she saw a recently caught species of alien that resembled a cecntaur with a goat's head and hoofs for hands. It looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't we be worried about the other aliens, guys?" She put her hand on the glass. "They seem pretty upset."  
  
Suddenly, a huge version of the centaur-goat charged at Angie, slamming his head against the glass. Angela screamed and jumped back, landing on her back.  
  
B-Bop helped her up. "Mabye we shouldn't worry about all of them. Now, come on." Angela took on more look at the centaur. It squealed helplessly at her before being pushed away by her huge counterpart.  
  
"Remember what happened when I let the Chibit loose?" called Cedric from up the hallway. "Not pretty."  
  
Cedric suddenly stopped at one alien. It was a human! Or, at least, she looked like a human. She had long brown hair, and she was extremely under- fed. She also had a tail growing out of her hind end. She wore a simple purple jumpsuit, with a lily of the valley corset.  
  
"Man. Now, this is pretty."  
  
"No time for distractions, come on Cedric." Do-Wah dragged Cedric away from the little girl in the capsule.  
  
As they grouped rounded a corner, they suddenly stopped.  
  
A huge bald eagle, Atreyu, sat tied to the ground with energy ropes, peirced with needles and IVs. He stared at them wearily. His eyes were a dull gray.  
  
"Treeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarr!" His call was weak and shaky.  
  
"What'd they do to you?" asked Einstien. He walked up to Atreyu, revering him like the god he was. Atreyu once again looked at him tiredly.  
  
"Poor thing." 2-T masaged the eagle's huge wing, which was missing a few feathers. "Hacksaw did this, obviously. Muldoon isn't even this bad."  
  
"EW!" yelled Mike. "THIS NEEDLE'S RUSTY!"  
  
"They all are," noted 2-T.  
  
"This is inhuman!" B-Bop was disgusted. "Do they know they use these things on the aliens?"  
  
"Maybe we should be worried," counterred Cedric. "If they did this to Atreyu, they've done it to all of the drugged aliens. And they're gonna do it to the new ones."  
  
"Just wait a minute, and I might be able to fix it," mumbled 2-T, who was already looking for a way to set Atreyu loose on his Gauntlet.  
  
"Let's hope he survives this," whined Einstien.  
  
Soon, 2-T had configured his Gauntlet beam to the right frequency. After one shot, the energy ropes and needles all shot out of him. He stood on his toes and stretched his wings, looking ragged, yet strange majestic and mystical. And big. Much bigger than in the picture.  
  
"FREEZE, ALIEN SCUM!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Muldoon and Hacksaw. Muldoon held his MATD.  
  
"Surrender the alien," said Hacksaw. He pointed a ray gun at him. "Or pay with your lives."  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Lilly of the Valley

We Will Get By  
  
By: Charon  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Still dedicated to Becky and MiriahoftheWind. And also to CryingChild for writing Doom?. Good kid, wonderful sense of logical thinking. The only reason we BUM fans don't flame IZ fans is because (louder than she meant it) WE HAVE DIGNITY! (quietly) Sorry. I mean, only IZ fans who flame BUM fans FOR NO REASON have no dignity. The rest of you do have dignity. Sorry if this chapter reads a bit strange, but it's 1:45 in the morning, and I've got a BAD case of insomnia. That, and I have a bad habit of only thinking up parts of my story and not the whole thing the whole way through. 3RD CHAPTER!  
  
Einstien growled at Hacksaw.  
  
"I'm not going down without a fight." He shifted his weight to his haunches, ready to pounce at the first thing to move. "A Yaxier warrior has a right to defend themselves."  
  
"Yes, well," stated Hacksaw casually. "With every right to defend oneself comes a chance to die." He pulled a laser gun out from a pocket holster and started to power it up.  
  
"We'd better surrender," B-Bop moaned. "We're no help to Atreyu if we're all dead."  
  
Atreyu whistled at his name's mention.  
  
"Fine," answered Einstien. He sat down and lowered his head. The kids and Martians slowly raised their hands. Muldoon pressed a button on his MATD, and it fired several energy cuffs that latched themselves onto our heroes wrists. A robot guard soon stood at every person's side.  
  
Angela, however, thought differently. She kept head held high, and around her hovered an auro of authority.  
  
"Angie, what are you doing?!" Mike fiercly whispered.  
  
"Watch," she whispered back. "I can probably get us out of here."  
  
"Raise your hands, Little Girl," pleaded Muldoon. "Or we may take...drastic action."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
Hacksaw stood still for a moment before saying, "Take her to the Dissection room when you bring the other aliens. I could use a basis for comparison."  
  
"WHAT?!" Angela screamed. She stepped back. Einstien roared while Do-Wah suddenly lunged toward Hacksaw. It took two guards and a well timed phaser shock to get him under control.  
  
"Take them to a holding cell." Hacksaw quickly stepped out of the door, letting Muldoon take care of everything once again.  
  
"Government guniea pig, that's what he is." Muldoon gently took Einstien by a section of quills. "Come along, youngsters. We don't want you getting hurt before Hacksaw guts you open." Muldoon gloomly pulled Einstien down the hall while the others followed. Two guards kept up the rear.  
  
"Nice going, Little Miss You-wouldn't-dare," 2-T managed to sneak in. "What were you thinking?!"  
  
"I thought I could sike him out, just like on TV." Angela knew that was a lame excuse.  
  
"Just like on TV? Ange, this is real life! This is not TV!" yelled 2-T.  
  
"Quiet back there!" Muldoon shouted. "Don't want you getting all riled up before you die." Muldoon seemed to struggle with the words.  
  
Muldoon quickly found them an empty cell and let them in, releasing them from their handcuffs. Angela, however, still wasn't through. Just before she walked into the cell, she tried to make a break for it. A guard picked her up and let the others through.  
  
"Put me down, you tin-butted freak!"  
  
The guard glowed an evil red.  
  
ZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAPZRAP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Angela's body went rigid as the electricity coursed through her. As soon as it started, it stopped, and she drooped lifelessly.  
  
"NO!" Do-Wah screamed in anguish. They all watched with wide eyes as the guard through the helpless girl full force into the wall.. She grunted in pain as Mike helped her up. Einstien nuzzled her comfortingly.  
  
"Holy Bovine!" Muldoon gasped. "I've got to talk to Hacksaw about his new software. He should know better than to harm these helpless teenagers." His voice faded as he walked down the hallway. "Even if they do associate with these alien scum................."  
  
Einstien whimpered, closing him eyes. Angela was still having trouble moving. Cedric looked out the door, into the hallway. Across from them was another frozen alien.  
  
"A pegasus?"  
  
Everyone turned.  
  
It was sort of a pegasus. It's wing were twice as large as it's body, and were stretched dramatically in front of it. It floated in it's capsule, its face in an eternal stance of terror. A single horn grew out of it's forehead. It was white, but around it glowed an aura of blue that seemed to come from the Unipeg itself (A unipeg is a unicorn/pegasus).  
  
"A dracora," stated Einstien, not looking up. "Another supposedly extinct species. It's from Saturn. These nuts probably have one of every species in this stupid prison." He looked at Angela, who was trying to sit on up her own.  
  
"Can't you just bash that thing in with your head, our something?" 2-T asked. "You were strong enough to rip the door off."  
  
"There's a certain procedure for that," he chirped with hope. "I haven't really tried it yet." He stood up, walked over to the glass, and turned toward the opposite wall. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating.  
  
"Uh, Einstien, the hallway's that way." B-Bop pointed at the glass.  
  
"Yeah," grunted Einstien. "But the hollow wall's right HERE!" On 'HERE!', he ran at the wall, his quills pushing forward threateningly. He hit the wall with his head, and a ring of spines let themselves loose out of his back. As they cut through the wall, Einstien's brute strength caused the weak section to crumble. Einstien landed in a maze of pipes and wires. He sat down.  
  
"All clear," he yelled, dizzy and disoriented. He finally fell onto his side.  
  
"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked Mike as he looked through.  
  
"Well, duh," answered Angela (everyone jumped as hearing her voice), "Look at 'im."  
  
"Ange?" Einstien smiled as her heard Do-Wah. "You're okay!"  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOW! RIBS!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Einstien laughed. Hugging didn't work with cracked ribs.  
  
"Come on, guys, we don't have much time!" B-Bop jumped through the hole. "We're off to save the birdie."  
  
Einstien got up and started walking in what he thought was the right direction. Lots of smells, but one caught his nose.  
  
Sleeping gas.  
  
He howled and started running through the pipes and wires like he was born in the place.  
  
Despite the calls from the friends he was leaving behind, he kept running. Sleeping gas=Doctor's office. Doctor's office=Scalpels. Scalpels=Cutting. Cutting=Hacksaw. Hacksaw=Atreyu. Einstien stopped at an iron gate, barking and pawing at the ground.  
  
"HERE!" he screamed. "ATREYU SHOULD BE HERE!" He howled again. Einstien didn't turn his head away from the gate, even after hearing a great many footsteps, a metallic KANG!, and 2-T yelling in pain and anger, using a few words I'd rather not mention. Einstien clawed at the wall, whimpering and barking in aggravation.  
  
"How're we supposed to get through?" Einstien whined.  
  
"Do that thing with your head again!" yelled Cedric. Einstien glared at him.  
  
"No."  
  
Angela suddenly came up to Einstien's back end a pricked him with one of his own quills.  
  
"AIE-YA!" Einstien once again slammed into the gate, firing his quill rings. But, this time, it didn't break all the way through, and Einstien fell unconcious immediately. "Wheel of Morality, turn turn tuuooooh."  
  
"Well, that was a was of Ein," said Mike. Many strange looks. "Ein, Einstien? Waste of time, waste of Ein?" Silence. "Whatever."  
  
"Wait a minute," quipped B-Bop. He aimed his Gauntlet at the divet in the wall, and  
  
BOOM!  
  
Out fell the wall.  
  
"Oh yeah," chuckled Do-Wah. "I forgot about that."  
  
"Completely forgot." 2-T nodded.  
  
It was the Dissection room, with two specimens still in waiting and one already sitting on the table.  
  
IT WAS THE TAILED HUMAN!  
  
She had done her long hair up in a top-knot, and had very visible lilac eyes. She was barefoot, with a charm-ankle bracelet. The charms were all dragons. She was humming a song, bobbing her head and tail to the music.  
  
"Pick me up, love. From the bot-tom. Up to the top, love. Everyday."  
  
"Um...." B-Bop was suddenly taken aback. "Hi, there."  
  
She looked at the group out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Suddenly, she was on all fours, supporting her weight on her knuckles and the balls of her feet. Her smooth tail went bottlebrush. She hissed at them, making notice of her four fangs.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" yelled B-Bop, walking towards the table. "We're just trying to hel-BOOF!" As he got close, a force field suddenly shot up, knocking him back. The girl laughed.  
  
"You've gotta turn the forcefield off, stupid!" She pointed at the console. "Turn it off!"  
  
"Well, thanks for telling us after B-Bop nearly got his head knocked off!" snapped Cedric.  
  
"You're welcome!" she chirped. She got out of her battle stance, preferring laying on the table on her back with her head over the side. She watched as 2-T tried to hack into the computer. "You Earthers are funny!"  
  
"Uh, it's human," Mike corrected. "Thank you."  
  
"Then you humans are funny!" she re-said. She slid herself down, so her entire torso was hanging upside down. Her face wasn't the least bit pink. "You don't have tails. You're names are really boring. You have stupid names like Muldoon and Hacksaw. And you climb trees like a 300 year old."  
  
"Oh, and how old are you?" 2-T sarcastically asked.  
  
"About 1300," she stated. "Although most people think I'm 1600. Do I look that old?" She looked at Cedric, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Eeemmmmmmmm......." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" she yelled. "You're one of those species that goes by one year instead of one century!"  
  
"Yeah," Angela answered. "I didn't know there was one that went by centuries."  
  
"One what?" asked Tailed, flipping so she was lying on her stomach.  
  
"One species."  
  
"Oh. What's your name?"  
  
"Angela. What's yours?"  
  
"You have a pretty name, but mine's better. *My* name's Lilliatai Aretha Cor Tiberius XVIII, but I call myself Lilly for short. I made up my name, you know."  
  
"You did?" asked B-Bop. "Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't like my old name. It was just Lilly Othally Amadues. It was boring. So I ran away and changed my name to Lilliatai Aretha Cor Tiberius XVIII!"  
  
"Wow," Mike sat down next to the force field.  
  
"Yep. I wanted to call myself Edward Aretha Cor Tiberius XVIII, but I found out Edward was already taken, so I changed Lilly around to make Lilliatai Cor Tiber-"  
  
Zhoom!  
  
"Okay," said 2-T. "Force field's down."  
  
Lilly sat up and waved her hand in the air. It didn't hit anything. "Wow!" she jumped off of the table. She ran out of the door. "LATER! Here's a present!" She threw something in the doorway.  
  
Angela went to pick it up, but Do-Wah stopped her. He picked it up with a pick-up beam. "Can never be too careful."  
  
It was a pin. A jewel pin in the shape of a bird. It was covered in large diamonds. The inside of the body was a large amythest. The beak was topaz. The two eyes were obsidian.  
  
"It's beautiful," Angela gasped.  
  
"What is it with you girls and jewelry?" Do-Wah mocked. Angela growled and hit him playfully. "Hey, guys, look what I found!"  
  
"You found?! I found it!" Angela yelled as she ran to catch up with Do-Wah.  
  
"Cool," noted Cedric, after looking the pin over. "Do you know how much this thing could be worth?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think there's more to this pin than meets-the-eye." B- Bop turned his head.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF UNKNOWN ALIEN SYMBOL, EINST-" Silence. "Is Einstien still asleep?"  
  
"Oh yeah," breathed Angela.  
  
"We forgot about him," said 2-T, with a little humor and a little guilt. We walked towards where Einstien still lay, completely zonked out. "Ein, you awake yet?"  
  
Einstien opened his eyes.  
  
"24 cans of beer in a pack, 24 hours in a day. Coincidence? I don't think so!"  
  
"He's okay," remarked Cedric.  
  
"But, Kermit, we lost Bunson and Beaker to Animal's toilet box!" he yelled. He suddenly stood up. "SAVE THE TOILET BOX!"  
  
Angela giggled from the random nonsense that flew out of Einstien's mouth.  
  
B-Bop shook his head. "Come on. Let's try and find Atreyu."  
  
Einstien laughed! "Bonsai, bathtoy, wiseguy, waterboy! Light shines bright in many towns!"  
  
"Okay..............movingon!" 2-T quickly stepped out of the door. Everyone followed, Einstien bringing up the rear.  
  
The troop moved silently moved down the hallway, looking for clues as to where Atreyu might be. They came to three-way split, unable to tell which way to go. Cedric saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
It was a flower. A lily of the valley!  
  
"Lilly's corset!" He ran and picked it up. "She must've dropped it!"  
  
"She couldn't have," said B-Bop. "It was pinned to her jumpsuit, remember? It it's here, she must've left it."  
  
"You mean, like, to show us a way out?" Angela asked.  
  
"Exactly!" yelled B-Bop, pointing a finger towards the sky. "Everyone, follow that hallway!"  
  
"LOOK OUT, RINGO, THE MONKEY'S ARE ESCAPING AGAIN!" Einstien galloped ahead, while the other struggled to keep up.  
  
At the next two-way fork-in-the-hall, they found a small piece of purple fabric stuck to the right wall of the right hallway.  
  
"RIGHT!" yelled Do-Wah.  
  
A piece of fabric on the left turn! LEFT!  
  
A piece of fabric in the hall in front of them. FORWARD!  
  
RIGHT! LEFT! FORWARD! RIGHT! RIGHT! FORWARD! LEFT! RIGHT! FORWARD!  
  
STOP!  
  
In front of them was a large metal door. When I say large, I mean large. It stood twenty stories above their heads.  
  
Next to the door was a small control panel and a key ring hook.  
  
On the key ring hook was a dragon-charm bracelet.  
  
To be continued...... 


	4. The Eagle has Landed, and We're DONE!

Disclaimer: YEAH! CHAPTER 4!I have wrapped up the story, and I wrote it in one day! Also, I have taken the liberty of giving Cedric a last name; Barker. This is for the infamous Cedric the Entertainer, and the only word I could think of that reminded me of an entertainer was "barker", which is the word for the people outside the circus tents that go "HURRY! HURRY! STEP RIGHT UP!" and junk like that. HERE WE GO NOW!  
  
"That's Lilly's anklet!" Cedric yelled.  
  
"Thank you, Mister Obvious." Angela went to grab the anklet, which stood a few inches above her reach She stretched out her arm, and-  
  
"OW!" Angela doubled over, clutching her stomach in pain. Do-Wah grabbed her as she fell.  
  
"You're in no condition to be still walking around. Let's get out of here before someone else gets hurt." B-Bop hurried grabbed the anklet and stuffed it into his pocket. "Let's go, guys."  
  
B-Bop pressed a button clearly labeled "OPEN" and walked inside of the huge chamber.  
  
Inside, their were hundreds of enormous aliens! Some of them looked like dragons, some like bats, some like horses, some like white gorillas, dozens of them.  
  
One of the aliens that looked like a dragon glowed silver, and its sleek fur seemed to wave in the breeze, even though the air was as still as the night. (Just for a hint, it looks like Haku in dragon form from "Spirited Away".) This caught the group's eyes for a few seconds; they stared for a while and then turned their minds to more important matters.  
  
Atreyu sat right in the middle of the room, looking fit, healthy, and much bigger. He turned an amber eye towards them, whistling softly.  
  
"Atreyu?" Einstien shook his head, and suddenly regained his senses. "Is it really you?"  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S HIM!"  
  
The group reacted in shock as Lilly jumped onto Atreyu's nose! She seemed to appear out of nowhere, vaporizing from thin air.  
  
"He's a giant alien! He'd be in the Giant Alien Containment Center!" Lilly giggled. "Sometimes, you lower beings can be so oblivious."  
  
"Lower beings?" 2-T asked.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Angela yelled out of instinct, "HACKSAW!"  
  
"Yes, it is, isn't it," Hacksaw gloated. Hacksaw brandished another ray gun. Muldoon stood behind him, holding his MATD with shaking and nervous hands.  
  
"Wait a minute, it's that girl again!" Hacksaw noticed that Angela was still walking. "GUARDS!"  
  
Two robo-guards came from behind Hacksaw. While the boys ran, Angela remained frozen in her place, scared and paralyzed in a sudden mixture of pain and fear.  
  
A robo-guard quickly aimed and fired at the hapless girl. Angela screamed, ready to accept her final fate. The giant purple energy ball-  
  
Stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes, expecting to be dead. Instead, Angela was alive, albeit bathed in the purple glow from the laser blast. She looked in front of her, to see what had stopped the blast.  
  
IT WAS LILLY! Lilly stood before Angela, facing the energy ball. Her arms were crossed, her face was stern, and her tail quickly flickered side to sise. It had stopped in midair, slowly undulating as it floated.  
  
In fact, Angela took a closer look, she saw that Lilly wasn't standing; in fact, she was floating! Her feet hung lifelessly beneath her at least 5 inches above the ground.  
  
"Angela, run," Lilly whispered under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run. Run to the Martians. Run!"  
  
Angela stumbled to the boys, who were hiding behind Atreyu's leg. Lilly dropped her arms to her side.  
  
"Poor Doctor Brady Hacksaw," she calmy sympathized. The energy ball slowly disentegrated. "Still using these low-class Robo-Guards. The 2600x Units are available now at retail price in Nevada."  
  
"Who are you?" Hacksaw yelled.  
  
"A Higher Being. Lilliatai Aretha Cor Tiberius XVIII!"  
  
Lilly took to the air, zooming past the aliens and towards a back wall!  
  
"She's flying! Amazing!" Muldoon smiled in amazement before Hacksaw snatched his MATD.  
  
"VAPORIZE THAT ALIEN!" Hacksaw double-fired his gun and stolen... MATD thing.  
  
Lilly zipped through the forest of alien necks and bodies like she was born there. "ATREYU! GET READY TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Atreyu shreeked and clutched our party in his left foot.  
  
"What's going on?" Mike yelled.  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm lost!" Do-Wah was scared, and he was squished right up against Einstien's quills.  
  
"This was not part of my mission briefing!" Einstien roared.  
  
Lilly finally reached the wall at the end of the enormous room. A volley of laser beams followed her. She hit the wall, the lasers hit the wall, and  
  
BOOOM!  
  
The wall crumbled, letting the desert air fill the room. B-Bop squinted when the sunlight hit his face.  
  
"TREEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Atreyu, with a powerful push of his wings, was soon out in the California sky.  
  
"ZAAARAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!" The silver dragon alien ran out into the desert, followed by the other creatures. The giant creatures rushed out of the room, stampeding, galloping, howling and brawing in excitement, and following Atreyu.  
  
The seven heroes, however, were still clutched inside of Atreyu's talons.  
  
"THIS IS SO COOL!" Mike laughed. "WE'RE FLYING! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I hate flying!" 2-T squeaked. "I hate heights!"  
  
Lilly apparated in between Atreyu's legs. She held out her tail to the group, and they disappeared. They reappeared on Atreyu's back.  
  
"Well, this is better," Einstien shook himself, rattling his quills.  
  
"Atreyu!" Lilly zoomed into view next to Atreyu's head. "Is everyone out?"  
  
"Every last, still living captive alien."  
  
Einstien shook in fear, while B-Bop covered his... ears, trying to figure out where the voice came from.  
  
Atreyu beat his wings in the wind. "Sorry for not speaking to you sooner, my voice was weak. I am Atreyu, the Spirit Eagle, as you know me."  
  
"The eagle can talk! Neato!" Cedric tentatively crawled to Atreyu's neck. "I'm -"  
  
"Cedric, Cedric Barker, I know," Atreyu ruffled his tailfeathers for a split second. "I saw you on the television along with your Martian friends."  
  
"Cool!" Cedric turned to the Martians. B-Bop sat calmy on his knees; Do-Wah was holding onto Angela's arm for support; 2-T was fearfully trying to get a grip on Atreyu's feathers. "Guys! We're an interplanetary hit!"  
  
"Intergalactic, Cedric," Lilly corrected. "Planet Yaxier is over in Andromeda."  
  
Cedric was overcome with joy.  
  
B-Bop took a passive look over the side of Atreyu, and saw the variable army of aliens, all stampeding under Atreyu's watchful eyes. The noise was a roar, like the crashing of waves on the shore, as a mixture of hooves, paws, and feet all stamped the ground in sychronicity. A few aliens took to the sky, beating their wings, or some simply floating (like Lilly). The unipeg (Dracora) quickly rose above the Spirit Eagle's head. Its gigantic wings effortlessly carried its weight.  
  
"It's beautiful," Mike whispered, very quietly, to himself.  
  
"Lilly, you woke up the Dracora?" Atreyu screamed.  
  
"It was alive!" Lilly debated. "If barely."  
  
"That's not 'barely alive'!" Do-Wah happily pointed out. Angela laughed as a flock of small, butterfly-human mixed aliens brazed her shoulder, saying something in their language of chirps and squeals.  
  
"The Dos are saying thank you!" Lilly happily explained. She slowed her pace, letting herself fall back to 2-T's level on Atreyu's back. "They're very a gracious species of alien!"  
  
"Lilly, I think we're ready to head back to Yaxier," Atreyu spoke to the tailed wonder. "I suggest you start rounding up everyone. Get everyone who can fly into the air. Everyone who can't fly, get them onto a flying one's back. Hurry!" Cedric saw that Atreyu did not open his beak when he talked; he seemed to be speaking telepathically, although the group heard his voice in their ears and not their heads.  
  
"Yes, sir! Atreyu, sir!" Lilly zoomed down to the ground.  
  
"Where are we going?" B-Bop asked.  
  
"To Yaxier, of course," Atreyu said bluntly. "We must fight off the Martian Fleet."  
  
"What? You have a space ship?" B-Bop asked.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Lilly materialized, along with a few smaller aliens. One of a strange mix of human and bat with a hint of kitten, instead of arms and hands, this obviously female alien had large bat wings (A person with white fur, cat ears, and a bat body). Another was a centaur-like blue creature with no mouth, stalk eyes, and a tail with a sharp-looking tail blade (Animorph's Andalite). And, also, there was the goat-woman that Angela had seen earlier.  
  
"Wacka!" she squealed, seeing Angela. "Eeo noa keenee mkata!"  
  
Angela looked at Do-Wah, expecting a translation. He shrugged.  
  
A few more aliens popped up alongside them in time. Other aliens were tranferred to the other dragon fliers.  
  
"Hang on, everyone!" Atreyu finally warned. "This is going to be a bit of a jolt!"  
  
"Oh no......." 2-T scrambled and latched onto a tall, green, and skinny alien with bug eyes and antennae. "Ohno! I'm gonna fall off! I'm gonna fall off!......"  
  
Lilly plopped herself down next to 2-T. "I suggest you let go of the Irken, 2-T."  
  
2-T slowly let go of the Irken, who smiled and patted him comfortingly on the head. It spoke to him in Martian, "It is problem, no. I afraid heights of, too used to be."  
  
"He's still learning," Lilly laughed.  
  
Atreyu screeched, and with a few finally flaps of his wings he started to slowly lift into the air. Others followed gracefully.  
  
"Prepare for a rough take-off!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs. Angela braced herself the best she could. Einstien sat with his back against hers for support. Mike inched his way back to the middle of Atreyu's back. Cedric wrapped his arms around the eagle's neck, smiling with joy.  
  
There was a flash of light, and-  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
B-Bop coughed as a foul smell filled his lungs. The air was a wispy brown with touches of gray; the ground below seemed to be bare dirt. Huge burn marks and craters pock-marked the landscape. A few Rover Pods patroled the area, but they seemed to ignore the large eagle and dragon aliens. Atreyu landed, and Einstien quickly jumped off and scanned the world.  
  
"What happened.... my home...... it's been destroyed......." Einstien closed his eyes, amazed at how much had changed while he was gone.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Angela marveled. "The Martians have torn this place apart! No offense, guys."  
  
Do-Wah shook his head. "None taken." He couldn't take his eyes off of the planet, which was baren of all life. A few mountains dotted the horizon.  
  
"I guess we know how Mars was really destroyed now, huh, 2-T?" Do-Wah asked his friend of 15 Martian years.  
  
"And Emporer Bog said it was a volcano eruption," 2-T whispered.  
  
"All is not lost," Atreyu calmy stated. "No lives have been lost. To the mountains!" Atreyu started to run towards the mountains, moving gracefully despite the fact that he was a bird.  
  
"To the mountains, oh citizens!" Lilly started to follow, running all her hands and feet rather than just on her feet. Other aliens ran after the two, neatly avoiding the seven familiar faces who had no clue to what was going on.  
  
"How do we keep up with them?" Cedric asked. "We're not at fast as them!"  
  
2-T yelped, making the others turn their heads.  
  
The Irken! He was riding on a large, two-legged dinosaur-like alien. It was green with purple stripes and speckles running down its back. Upon its head, a large bony crest resembling a shoehorn swept back towards its thick tail.(The type of dinosaur it looks like is called a Parasaurolophus. Look it up on Yahoo.com, it looks pretty neat.) It held 2-T in its mouth before tossing him onto his back.  
  
The Irken spoke to them in Martian, again, so the humans did not understand. "I thank for saving I from death. I help Martians! Away, creature, away!"  
  
The dinosaur creature rushed the six remaining on the ground, and effortlessly slipped them onto his back. He roared before finally following the rest of the herd.  
  
They reached the mountains quickly, but not before being noticed by the Martian Fleet. The last few aliens barely made it into a nearby cave with their lives.  
  
Einstien shook himself again, trying to rid himself of a patch of quills that had been singed by a photon beam blast. "That hurts!"  
  
Aliens started complaining in their native language, making the cave sound like a convention center.  
  
Hooves clacked the stony floor. Some creatures moaned in pain as others tried to treat there wounds. The Irken had received a photon beam to his leg, and was unable to walk.  
  
"Neesho aiya ta naga no haho neeogei." He held his blackened leg. "Iko iko sheenoa."  
  
"This is bad!" B-Bop sat down, overcome with fatigue. "Very bad!" The Irken's mount fell to his side, a large, gaping gash sliced into his back by a laser.  
  
"Cadet!" A familair voice called from the back of the cave.  
  
"Prime minister!" Einstien howled.  
  
Rena raced to Einstien, her golden chestplate replaced by a non-decorative iron one.  
  
"It's good to see you again!" Rena gasped. "You must be the only one of your kind left in the Militia!"  
  
"What happened to the rest of them?"  
  
"Captured by the Martian Fleet," Rena explained. Her movement was a bit stifled, repetative, and animatronic, like certain video game characters. "Some were killed, but most are being held in captivity on the main Martian airship, including General Martharius."  
  
"Marthar? How do we get him back?"  
  
"We need to destroy the engines on the airship, but there force fields block all of our technology. We can't get through the shields!"  
  
"We could!"  
  
Rena looked towards the Martian commander that had addressed her. He stumbled towards her, still tired, but looking hopeful. "We've got something that could take out the engines no problem!"  
  
"Hmmmm, a Martian going against his people to help a planet he's trying to invade." Rena was skeptical, to say the least.  
  
"Then it's (pant) settled. Come on, guys!" Do-Wah struggled to his feet. 2- T stood and walked to the cave, holding his wrist.  
  
"You're going into a BKM fight?" Angela asked. "You're in no condition to go into BKM! B-Bop, you're barely awake! 2-T's got a sprained wrist or something, and Do-Wah can't survive in a battle by himself!" She got up to stop him, but her cracked ribs stopped her again. The Irken placed a skeletal hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go, guys." The Martians walked into the battlescarred waisteland.  
  
Lilly smiled. "I respect that kind of bravery. I should help."  
  
"It is against the our laws," Atreyu spoke back. "Interferring would result in dire consequences."  
  
"I guess I have to respect the laws, no matter the circumstances. Couldn't you just regenerate the landscape a little? Clearer skies? Anything?"  
  
"Not during a war. That is not in my jurisdiction. And calling in a superior at this time would land me a demotion."  
  
"They're on there own?!" Lilly paniced. "But-but-but they're lower beings!"  
  
"Be that as it may, lower beings are more capable than you might think." Atreyu smiled in his own, eagle way. "You shall learn, dear. After a few eons, you will understand."  
  
"You ready?" B-Bop asked his friends.  
  
"Roger that, Commander!" They were in strong military mood, and they were ready to fight with their lives.  
  
"B!"  
  
:"K!"  
  
"M!"  
  
Rena watched in amazement as the BKM sequence played before her. "Amazing!"  
  
"WOAH!" Einstien smiled.  
  
Mike looked around for something to occupy his mind other than the BKM transformation. He saw all of the fallen aliens, mowed down by the Martian Fleet. Some were hurt worse than others, but the point was that, even if the Martians survived, they wouldn't survive for long.  
  
Mike noticed a large, red... something behind a rock. He politely tugged a tuft of Rena's fur. "Miss Rena? What's that?"  
  
Rena turned to the red object. "An ancient weapon. Extremely primitive, no one is sure how to use it."  
  
Mike tiptoed to the object, afraid that he might set it off. Under closer examination, he realized....  
  
"CEDRIC! ANGELA! I THINK I KNOW A WAY TO HELP THE MARTIANS!"  
  
"You do?" Cedric crawled on his knees over to Mike's location, being to close to just get up and walk. "What is it?"  
  
"Cedric, it's a giant bottle rocket!" Mike teased the rocket out of its place. "WE CAN SAVE THE MARTIANS!"  
  
B-Bop, 2-T, and Do-Wah flew towards the Martian Airship, which slightly resembled an old-fashioned Zord from the original Power Rangers. 2-T lead; B-Bop was lagging behind, having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
  
"Let's fire a Shock Blast!" B-Bop commanded. The Martians put their left hands forward; energy started coursing among the three. Large photon beams blasted from the palm of the suit. It would have been a huge impact, but 2- T had forgottenly used his sprained wrist. The blast was enough to leave a dent in the shields, but the engines were barely effected.  
  
"YAH!" he screamed as he pulled his arm back. His breathing became labored, if purely from shock if not pain. 2-T let a tear fall of off his cheek.  
  
Do-Wah had his hands full at the moment. B-Bop had passed out during the battle; although he had started to wake up, he was still basically asleep. Do-Wah held onto his arm while manuevering around the Airship's photon beams.  
  
On the ground, Mike was setting up the rocket while Cedric aimed.  
  
"Great!" Mike breathed. "All we need is to light the fuuuUUSE! OH NO! HOW CAN WE LIGHT THE FUSE!?"  
  
Angela patted her pockets, looking for something. She pulled out the pin that Lilly had dropped. It reflected brightly, even in the minimal sunlight. It shined in a flurry of light....  
  
"I've got another idea!" Mike snatched the pin from Angela's hand.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Oop. Sorry." Mike shyly handed the pin back to her.  
  
Angela held the pin above the fuse of the bottle rocket, concentrating a tiny beam of light on the fuse. It started to smolder, then-  
  
"IT'S LIT!" Cedric lifted one of Angela's shoulders. "RUN!"  
  
Mike lifted the other shoulder and lifted Angela to safety.  
  
The rocket blasted into the air! It miraclously made it through the hole in the force field, and  
  
BOOOM!  
  
The airship crashed to the ground!  
  
Do-Wah pried open a half-closed door, letting a few soldiers stumble out of the hold.  
  
One alien that looked like a super-sized Einstien looked up at Do-Wah. "Thank you, soldier. Thank you."  
  
***************  
  
Rena beamed with pride before the large congregation. He golden breastplate had been polished to a fine shine. Along with that, she wore a few feathered anklets around her left paw. Atreyu had re-established the wildlife on the planet; it was a beautiful blend of pink trees, green bushes, purple clouds, yellow flowers.... B-Bop, 2-T, and Do-Wah stood before Rena, fully healed and looking fit. Cadet Einstien stood to Rena's right, his quills waxed to a healthy shine. Mike, Angela, and Cedric stood to her left; Angela wore a delicate white stomach brace which seemed to be a part of her outfit. She stood tall and proud, smiling with joy as the Martians focused on the Prime Minister. Atreyu stood behind Rena, scanning the crowd for something or someone. Lilly stood underneath Atreyu, smiling vacantly and staring into space.  
  
"Citizens of the planet Yaxier!" She spoke to the large herd of mis-matched species. "We have been a refuge for outcasts and criminals alike for centuries. We have opened our homes and hearts to the kindred spirits that seek only an understanding home. And in doing so, we have opened our door to anger as well as love, being under attack by the Martian Fleet for generations! Until yesterday, when three Martian soldiers risked their lives to save our world from their own kind. They will be reveared as heroes on this planet for generations."  
  
2-T blushed while B-Bop straightened himself. Do-Wah laughed and mumbled, "Aw, 'twas nothin'."  
  
"In honor of their victory against the odds," Rena continued. "I, along with my superiors, have decided to make these elite three official members of the Yaxier Militia."  
  
B-Bop suddenly frowned. "Uh, ma'am, isn't it...  
  
"It's against the law or something, isn't it?" Do-Wah asked.  
  
"I mean, to be an agent for two armies? Wouldn't that mean we're spies or something?" 2-T scratched his head.  
  
"It is legal here," Rena bluntly stated.  
  
"Works for me!" B-Bop grinned.  
  
"So, I now name thee Martians Commander B. Bop-A-Luna, Lieutenant 2-T-Fru- T, and Corporal Do-Wah-Diddy of the Yaxier Militia, with any and all rights granted to military personel of that rank!"  
  
A cheer went through the crowd, causing all of the Martians to blush. Rena handed a comemorative badge to each of the Martians.  
  
"Also, in the event of a crisis, our own, brave Cadet Einstien Garoflo took to the cold vacuum of space to find Atreyu, who has graciously agreed to stay on our planet to protect us from further invasion."  
  
Atreyu bowed, tapping Lilly on the shoulder with his beak.  
  
"In honor of his bravery, I have decided to promote Einstien from a Cadet to a Major."  
  
Einstien jumped, shock filling his eyes. He eventually regained composure, and bowed as Rena placed an insignia mark on Einstien's quills. The throng of people roared with joy, with a drone of stomping barely breaking the scream barrier.  
  
"And, finally, I would like to honor the humans."  
  
Mike, Cedric, and Angela jumped as well, asking eachother how they got involved in this ceremony.  
  
"For helping to destroy the Martian airship, I grant these children the rank of Cadet in the Yaxier Militia!"  
  
Legend goes that you could here the cheering from the next planet, it was so loud. Cedric shook with fear as his Cadet Marker was placed onto his chest. Mike mouthed a thank you, unable to squeeze a word from his tense lips. Angela swooned, breathing heavily and sweating at the palms, which made wearing her gloves a chore. They each took a turn in bowing to the Prime Minister.  
  
"Thank you all! Now, please, return to your homes! We have a long way to go before the planet is back to its original state!"  
  
********  
  
"We saved the planet! We saved the planet!" Cedric cheered from the borrowed Rover Pod. "Go Cedric! Go Cedric! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"  
  
"You were pretty awesome out there, Angie," Do-Wah congradulated.  
  
"Thank you!" Angela grinned.  
  
"VERY GOOD FOR LOWER BEINGS!"  
  
Mike yelped as Lilly apparated before his eyes. "Very good! I wasn't expecting you to take down the Airship without killing at least one soldier!"  
  
"Who are you!" 2-T screamed more than asked.  
  
"I'm Lilly, the Higher Being," she introduced. "I was sent to Earth to find a lower being to look after, but they all seemed so boring! Until I met you! You have to be the most interesting lower beings on Earth! So, I've decided to watch after you from now on!"  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to like this?" B-Bop swooned.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that it's going to be a long 'from now on'?" Do- Wah plopped his head onto his knees, sighing pitifully.  
  
DONE! 


End file.
